1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an orthopedic aid to assist a person with a leg injury in putting on a leg brace and shoe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of different types of injuries which severely restrict the orthopedic mobility and stability of a person's legs and feet. A stroke can sometimes partially paralyze the nerves in a person's lower legs and feet. With such partial paralysis a patient can often still walk with the aid of a leg brace. However, due to the resultant physical impairment, it is often difficult for a person to put on the leg brace, and also put a shoe on his or her foot without assistance from someone else.
Leg braces are available which stabilize the lower leg and foot of a person who has suffered an orthopedic injury to an extent sufficient to allow the injured person to walk. Typical leg braces are formed of fiberglass or plastic configured to conform to the rear of the calf of a person's leg and to extend down in conforming configuration with the rear of the ankle and heel. The leg brace extends down into the shoe of the injured individual and aids in stabilizing the ankle and calf of the wearer relative to the heel of the shoe. The lower extremity is turned forward into the toe of the shoe and provides an underlying support for the sole of the user's foot.
Injured persons who require the aid of a leg brace are quite often unable to put the leg brace on and also put on a shoe into which the lower extremity of the leg brace extends. Such individuals also are frequently unable to manipulate their legs and bend down sufficiently so as to be able to tie the laces of a shoe or boot once their foot is positioned therein. In the past, the only solution has been to enlist the aid of another person who helps secure the leg brace and shoe in position, and tie the shoe laces. However, under such circumstances the injured person must depend upon another person being present in order to get dressed each morning. While others are often readily willing to help an injured person, it is frequently inconvenient to always be present each time the injured person requires assistance. Also, it is psychologically distressing to the injured person to be totally dependent upon the aid of another person in performing the task of putting on a shoe, which is an extremely simple matter to one who has not suffered an injury of the type described.